prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Nomad's Requiem
Nomad's Requiem is a Grandmaster quest in PruneScape by Jagex. It is Jagex's attempt to kill off absolutely anyone under 120 combat who owned a Quest Cape. The usual outrage kicked in at first, but as people stop being such fucking pussies, they're slowly regaining their Quest Capes. Hilariously, Jagex said they wouldn't be nerfing Nomad. Its clear that Jagex have one solid policy. (I'll put in the details, and the formatting can be left) ''- - - - - - - '' Quest Overview: Our character isn't content with easy free experience points by the thousands. No, we've got to stick our pixelated nose deep into other people's affairs, because apparently Nomad, the owner of Soul Wars is doing baaaaaaad things, and you gotta stop him. His combat level is 699, best not fuck with him though eh? Difficulty: OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAND! Length: Shortish....and about 6 months of bawww'ing on forums Quest Requirements: 70 Prayer, 66 Hunter and balls of steel. Items Needed: A hope in Hell (and about 10 million gp of supplies) - - - - - - - Starting off Nice of Jagex to make us a quest, eh Luigi? I hope it gives lots of exp! Luigi, look! Its from Nomad! "Dear Pesky Plumbers, the soul wars bots and I have taken over World 44. The avatars are now a permanent guest at one of my seven avatar hotels! I dare you to find them if you can!" We gotta find the avatars! And YOU gotta help us! If you need instructions on how to find the avatar, check out, the enclosed instruction book! Progressing further After realising you've got to stop Nomad, you have to venture underground to discover Nomad's secret base! Oh whats this....some anceint ruins with an electrical force-field.....yes....because we all know ancenit ruins have electricity. Well heads-up, because Nomad just blew the unholy living shit out a Dark Ranger, a Dark Warroir who looks like Batman, and the old soul wars instructior (thats retirement for you) and then....he just walks up to you and tells you to sod off.....Lovely. First of all you have this incorherent plant puzzle in the north room, a electrical generitor full of acid trip ghost which you have to lure into a waterfall, a room with a drunk dying knight and a load of smoke that will damage you if you don't use piety, and a bunch of extras from a 70's B-movie stage. Most people tend to ignore the existance of this since you probly just cheated and read the quest guide Oh shi... I told you not to fuck with Nomad...Don Prepare yourself for an unholy fucking shitstorm on wheels that will have you taking a crowbar to your computer, your bones turning to ash, and your sanity going so far out the fucking window, it wakes up in a coast somewhere in Banglidesh. Take a shitload of supplies, die seven(hundred) times, and finally, after sinking several million in overcosted super restores, you'll finally beat him (you paid rsorder your life savings to do this part for you). Zimberfizz finds a top hat and tuxedo out of nowhere, your character kicks the apparent dead body of Nomad for the lulz, and in true shit storyline style, as soon as you turn your back he comes back to life again and pisses off. Your reward is... *2 Quest Points *70 Soul Wars Zeal (Which translates to at least 140k Prayer Exp) *Respawn Point change to Soul Wars (In all fairness, very useful) *And a Soul Wars cape, packing +12 Prayer Bonus. (which can be used inside soul wars.....oh expoltable?) AND YOUR FUCKING QUEST CAPE BACK. (insert dramatic power metal solo here) Note: the editor of this article has somehow actualy completed this quest...and has about 7 I.O.U.'s for his own sanity, Therefore this is a PROFESHUNAL ARTYKUL Category:Quests Category:Grandmaster Quests Category:Total Mind Fuck